LIGA DA JUSTIÇA ANIME
by Ryoko Ruiva
Summary: Houve uma rebelião no inferno, vilões de todos os animes invadiram a Terra..............


É a minha primeira fic, e eu mando pra minha amiga Karina, pq foi através dela q eu conheci o site ( valeu pela força!), pra minha mãe, pq ela me deu a idéia de colocar alguém muito especial na história, e p/ meu irmão Lucas, q me deu algumas idéias muito boas...

1.º nota da Autora: Eu estava pensando: se existe uma Liga da Justiça americana, com os super-heróis mais poderosos dos EUA, eu achei q seria bem melhor se existisse uma LIGA DA JUSTIÇA ANIME! E é por isso q eu inventei uma!

Tudo começou quando, um dia desses, aconteceu uma rebelião no inferno: foi um tal de vilão absorver vilão, vilão controlar vilão, vilão possuir vilão...foi uma loucura! Afinal, todo vilão que morre vai para o inferno, e muitos vilões morrem todos os dias nos animes! O inferno estava transbordando de vilão! Darbura não sabia mais o que fazer, pois aquele bando de vilão descontrolado estava destruindo a sua casa! O SEU AMADO INFERNO! Por isso, ele ficou em dúvida se dava um jeito de mandar todo mundo para a Terra, ou se transformava todos em pedra...Mas, como Senhor dos Infernos, Darbura é mau, e queria ver todo aquele caos em qualquer lugar, MENOS NO SEU AMADO INFERNO, e por isso conversou com um tal de...Toninho do Diabo..., que deu um jeito na situação dele rapidinho...Mandou aquele pessoal todo para o PLANETA TERRA!

E, como eu já tinha escrito, tava todo mundo absorvendo todo mundo, todo mundo controlando todo mundo, todo mundo possuindo todo mundo, todo mundo amaldiçoando todo mundo...e a briga continuava, mesmo aqui no planeta Terra: aquele bando de cara esquisito, soltando magia, absorvendo outros,voando...e tudo isso no meio de uma rua da famosa Satan City! Uma multidão enorme saiu correndo, gritando, e derrubando coisas pelo caminho, como sempre acontece. E agora, quem poderá salvar o planeta Terra dessa vez?

Dois dias antes, na casa de Goku...

Chichi: Gokuuuuuuu! Chegou uma carta para vc!

Goku: Quem foi q mandou?

Chichi: Eu não sei...não tem remetente!

Gohan: É melhor abrir e ver o q tem dentro, pois deve ser uma coisa muito importante...

Chichi: Por que?

Gohan: Porque eu não me lembro de ter visto o papai receber uma carta antes...E nós nem temos caixa de correio! E eu nunca vi um carteiro por aqui!

Chichi: Alguém colocou isso debaixo da porta...

Goku: Huuum...Aqui diz que aconteceu uma rebelião no inverno e que...huuummm...acho que deve ser uma daquelas correntes!É melhor nem terminar de ler! Pq da última vez q eu li...

Gohan: Deixe-me ver isto...

Goku: Não! Nâo é bom ler estas coisas!

Chichi: Goku, eu acho que isso não é uma corrente...ou vc já viu corrente vir em envelope, com selo e tudo?

Gohan: Deixe-me ver isto, papai!

Goku: Mas se isto for uma corrente...

Gohan: Não é nada disso, papai! Está escrito que houve uma rebelião no inferno, e que todos os vilões, de todos os animes, estão aqui na Terra! Aqui diz que devemos mandar o guerreiro mais forte que conhecemos para se juntar a outros guerreiros de outros animes para combater todos os vilões q fugiram do inferno...

Chichi: Nem pense em ir, Goku!

Goku: Mas, Chichi...

Chichi: Nem vem, Goku!

Gohan e Goten: Mas, mãe...

Chichi: Vcs tb nem pensem em ir, pq tb não vão! E Goku, trate de passar essa carta para os outros, pois vc não vai, e pelo visto eles precisam mesmo de alguém...

Goku: Mas pq eu não posso ir?

Chichi: Pq vc vive morto, e quando está vivo, está salvando a Terra!

Goku ( sussurrando): Eu tenho a impressão de já ter ouvido isso antes...

Chichi: Vai logo!

Na Corporação Cápsula...

Vegeta: Finalmente Kakaroto assumiu sua inferioridade perante à mim, o príncipe dos saiyajins!

Goku: Não é nada disso, Vegeta...hahahaha...é que a Chichi não me deixou ir...e eu sei q vc é um saiyajin muito forte...

Bulma: Não me digam q é um tal de Torneio Interanime?

Goku: Não, Bulma! É q aconteceu uma rebelião no Inferno, e todos os maus q estavam lá vieram parar na Terra! E por isso, estão chamando o cara mais forte do pedaço p/ se juntar a outros caras fortes de outros animes e deter todos os vilões que vieram do inferno e estão acabando com Satan City!

Bulma: Eu fui lá hoje de manhã e não tinha nada acontecendo em Satan City...

Vegeta: É pq está prestes a acontecer, sua mula!

Bulma: Mula é a pta que te pariu!

Vegeta: Cala a boca, prra!

Goku: É melhor vc se apressar, Vegeta...Vc deve ir ao endereço q está no final da carta, às 3 horas, pois lá encontrará os personagens de outros animes...

Vegeta: Eu só vou para provar q sou o ser mais forte de todos animes...

Enquanto isso, na mansão Kido...

Tatsumi: Eu tenho uma informação importante para vcs, cavaleiros de bronze...

Seya: Pode falar, Tatsumi!

Tatsumi: Chegou uma carta dizendo q precisam de um de nós para se juntar a outros personagens de animes diferentes para deter vilões q fugiram do inferno durante uma rebelião. E, farei um sorteio para saber quem será escolhido para ir nesta missão...

Hyoga (sussurrando): Pra esse cara tudo é decidido em sorteio...

Tatsumi: Dentro desta caixa tem muitos papeizinhos, e apenas em um está escrito ESCOLHIDO. Aquele que tirar esse papelzinho irá nessa missão.

Todos pegam um papelzinho, um de cada vez...

Shun: Huuuuum...huuuuuuuum...Eu fui escolhido...

Tatsumi: Essa missão vai ser muito difícil e perigosa, e é provavel que quase ninguém volte vivo de lá...

Ikki: Eu vou no lugar dele!

Tatsumi: Vc não pode mudar o destino dele!

Ikki: O q importa é que alguém vá e represente os cavaleiros do zodíaco. Por isso, eu vou.

Tatsumi: O cralho q vc vai! Vc já fez isso antes, e não vai fazer de novo. Quem vai é o Shun...

Ikki: Quem vc pensa q é p/ falar assim comigo, seu careca de merda!

Shun: Não precisam brigar por causa minha...Eu agradeço a sua preocupação Ikki, mas vou lutar pelo planeta Terra ao lado de personagens de outros animes, pois já sou um cavaleiro de bronze, e confio no meu potencial...

Ikki: Mas, Shun...

Shun: Eu prometo q voltarei vitorioso...

Tatsumi: Shun, vc deve ir à este endereço que está no final da carta, às 3 horas, pq lá estarão os personagens de outros animes q lutarão ao seu lado...

Shun (chorando): Te amo, Ikki...

Ikki: Eu tb...

Enquanto isso, num Centro Pokémon...

Joy: Ash, estava esperando por vc...

Ash: Olá Enfermeira Joy...

Brock: Vc fica mais linda a cada vez q eu te vejo...

Misty puxa Brock pela orelha...

Misty: Dá um tempo, garanhão!

Joy: O professor Carvalho disse p/ mim entregar esta carta p/ um de vcs ou p/ Gary, mas eu achei melhor entregar vcs...

Ash: Ei, isso já foi aberto...

Joy: Quando chegou aqui já estava assim...

Ash: Huuuuuuuuummmmm...aqui diz q houve uma rebelião no inferno e...UMA REBELIÃO NO INFERNO? O Q EU TENHO A VER C/ ISSO?

Misty: Deixe-me ver isso...MEU DEUS! UMA REBELIÃO NO INFERNO!

Joy: Vcs estão brincando comigo...me dá isso aqui...hhuuuuuuuummmm...AAAARRRRRGGGG!UMA REBELIÃO NO INFERNO!

Brock: Se vcs estão falando, eu acredito em ...UMA REBELIÃO NO INFERNO!

PS:Como podemos perceber, eu viajei e esqueci q os personagens de Pokémon não estão acostumados com essa história de matar gente, gente ir para o inferno, e depois ressucitar! E, por isso, o susto deles foi maior, e demoraram um pouco mais q os outros de DBZ ou dos Cavaleiros p/ se ambientar à esta situação. Foi difícil, mas eu consegui convencer Ash e sua turma de q deter uma ...UMA REBELIÃO NO INFERNO...é coisa rotineira p/ verdadeiros heróis, e se eles se consideram heróis, deveriam escolher um deles p/ lutar ao lado de personagens de outros animes contra...VILÕES VINDOS DIRETAMENTE DO INFERNO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Joy: Então, qm é q vai?

Ash, Misty e Brock: Eu!Eu!Eu!Eu!Eu!Eu!

Autora: Eu tô ficando boa nisso...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Joy: Vamos decidir isso da maneira mais justa possível!

Ash: Numa batalha pokémon?

Joy: Não! No jo-ken-po!

Brock: Tudo q vc decidir p/ mim tá ótimo, pq vc é perfeita!

Misty puxa Brock pela orelha...

Misty: Apaga o fogo, taradão!

Joy: Todos prontos? Já!

Ash, Misty e Brock: JO-KEN-POOOOOO!

Brock: HAHAHAHA! A tesoura é invencível!

Misty: Eu jurava q vc ia colocar PEDRA!

Ash: Eu tb...

Brock: Todos dizem isso...

Joy: Brock, como vc foi o vencedor, deverá ir p/ esse endereço q está no final da carta, às 3 horas, pois lá estarão te esperando os personagens de outros animes q lutarão ao seu lado ...

Brock: O meu Onix mandará esses fugitivos do inferno p/ onde eles vieram e de onde eles nunca deveriam ter saído...e tb me ajudará a chegar lá sem me cansar ! Vai Onix...

Onix: UUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGG!

Brock: Sentirei saudades...tchau!

Enquanto isso, na casa dos Higurashi...

Souta: Kagomeeeeee! Vem vê o q eu achei debaixo da nossa porta!

Kagome: Deixa eu ver isso aqui!

Souta: Não tem remetente...

Kagome: Isso deve ser mais uma daquelas correntes...É melhor nem ler isso aí...

Souta: Mas vc já viu alguma corrente num envelope bonitinho, com selo e tudo?

Kagome: Vai saber! Eu não duvido de mais nada depois q fui transportada p/ a era feudal através de um poço velho!

Souta: Huuuuuuuuuummmmmm...aqui diz q houve uma rebelião no inferno, e q vilões de todos os animes estão na Terra! E, por isso, precisam do guerreiro mais forte q conhecemos p/ lutar ao lado de guerreiros de outros animes P/ COMBATER TODOS OS VILÕES Q FUGIRAM DO INFERNOOOOO!

Kagome: É...mas infelizmente o imbecil do Inu Yasha ficou c/ a jóia de 4 almas, e por isso eu não posso mais voltar p/ a era feudal!

Souta: Isso quer dizer q...

Kagome: EU VOU TER Q IR NO LUGAR DELE!

Souta: Mas vc me disse q já lutou c/ muitos Youkais perigosos, e eu acho q vc é forte o bastante p/ ir lá e derrotar todos eles!

Kagome: Valeu, Souta! Eu tb acho q sou mais forte do q o idiota do Inu Yasha!

Souta:...

Kagome: Huuuuuuummmmmm...aqui diz q eu devo ir à esse endereço aqui no final da carta, às 3 horas, pq lá eu encontrarei os guerreiros de outros animes q lutarão ao meu lado!

Souta: Vou sentir saudades...

Kagome: E vê se fala pro vovô p/ não inventar nenhuma doença comprometedora p/ os meus amigos da escola enquanto eu estiver fora ...

Souta: TCHAU!

Kagome: TCHAU!

E, assim como eles, muitos personagens de outros animes receberam esta mesma carta, falando sobre a terrível rebelião q houve no inferno, e q todos os vilões q haviam morrido estavam na Terra, e por isso, seria necessário q mandassem o guerreiro mais forte q conheciam, para combater os vilões!...E é por isso q, de Tenchi Muyo a convocada foi RYOKO; de Yu-gi-oh, o convocado foi YUGI; de Beyblade, o convocado foi KAI; e de Digimon, o convocado foi TAI...

À princípio, ninguém entendeu pq deveria ir apenas um personagem de cada anime, e tb pq deveriam ir ao endereço q estava no final da carta, às 3 horas...

Às 3 horas daquele dia...

Vegeta (surpreso): Q prra é essa? Quem ousa convocar o príncipe dos saiyajins p/ vir à esse lugar de merda?

Minutos depois...

Shun: Nossa! Será q eu acertei o endereço? Huuuuuuuuummmm...deixe-me ver...É AQUI MESMO!

Vegeta: Estou perdendo meu tempo...e tem só um inseto aqui...

Shun: Falou comigo, senhor?

Vegeta: Quem vc está chamando de senhor? Eu sou o príncipe dos saiyajins!

Shun: ...

Vegeta: Q lugar horrível!

Brock: Onix, volte!

Vegeta: Haha...outro inseto insolente...

Brock: Só tem vcs dois aqui?

Shun: Só...

Vegeta: Só? Só o cralho! Eu sou o príncipe dos saiyajins, seus insolentes!

Brock: Ei! Príncipe! Vc tem a mesma voz q eu...

Vegeta: Eu? Com a voz igual a de um inseto como vc? NUNCA!

Brock:...

Shun: Era p/ ter mais pessoas aqui, não era?

Brock: Eu acho q os outros estão atrasados...pq, pelo q estava escrito na carta, deveriam ter muitas pessoas esperando por nós aqui!

Kai: Aqui? Q lugarzinho de merda p/ um campeão como eu!

Vegeta: O q foi q vc falou, pivete?

Kai: Eu disse q esse lugar não é p/ campeões como eu!

Vegeta: CALA A BOCA!INSETO INSOLENTE!VC NÃO É PÁREO P/ MIM!

Kai: Claro q não...pq eu sou muito melhor!

Shun e Brock seguram Vegeta, q queria arrebentar o folgado do Kai...

Vegeta: E vcs...ME SOLTEM!EU VOU MOSTRAR P/ ESSA CRIANÇA TOLA QUEM É O VERDADEIRO CAMPEÃO!

Shun: Todos aqui sabem q vc é o príncipe dos saiyajins, e q vc é muito forte e...

Vegeta: Isso é verdade, mas...como vc sabe?

Shun: É q vc não para de dizer isso desde q eu cheguei aqui!

Vegeta: DEIXA EU POR AS MÃOS NESTE VERME!

Kai: Vc não é páreo p/ a minha DRANZER!

Vegeta: Dranzer? Quem é esse cara? Pq...

Kai: Não é um cara!

Vegeta: Eu não tenho problema em bater em garotas!

Kai: Não é uma garota!

Vegeta: Grrrrrrr...pode vir homossexual tb...travesti, lésbica, transsexual, enrustido, qualquer coisa! Eu arrebento qualquer um!

Kai: Não é uma pessoa, seu idiota! É uma beyblade!

Vegeta : GRRRRRRRRRRR! PRA COMEÇAR, IDIOTA É A PTA Q TE PARIU!EM SEGUNDO LUGAR, EU NÃO LIGO P/ Q PRRA É ESSA DE "BEIBLEIDI"!EU ACABO C/ VCS DOIS, SEJA O Q FOR ESSA PRRA!

Kai: Q boca suuuuuuuuujaaaaaaaa!

Vegeta: BOCA SUJA O CRALHO!EU FALO O Q EU QUISER!

Kai: Isso aqui é a minha Dranzer!

Kai mostra a sua beyblade p/ Vegeta...

Vegeta: UM PIÃO!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! E VC ACHANDO Q PODERIA ME VENCER C/ UM PIÃO BARATO...

Kai (nervoso): NÃO É UM PIÃO! É A MINHA BEYBLADE!

Vegeta: É claro q é um pião!

Kai: Não!É uma beyblade! O q nem se compara a um pião...

Vegeta: Claro! Pq um pião deve ser melhor do q essa porcaria!

Vegeta e Kai continuaram discutindo isso por um bom tempo ( dá p/ se imaginar...), quando...

Yugi: Será q eu errei de endereço?

Shun: Não...é aqui mesmo!

Yugi: Mas isto aqui parece um...

Ryoko: BAR! UM BAR ANTIGO E CAINDO AOS PEDAÇOS!MAS AINDA ASSIM É UM...B A R!

Brock: Vc gosta de bares, gatinha?

Ryoko: Eu gosto do q tem dentro deles!

Brock: ...como vc é linda!

Ryoko: Apesar de estar abandonado e fedendo, deve ter sobrado alguma coisa aí dentro...

Shun: Não devemos entrar aí...devemos esperar os outros aqui na porta!

Yugi: Vc tem razão...se os outros chegarem e não estivermos aqui, podem ficar preocupados...

Ryoko: Eu não quero nem saber...eu vou entrar!

Brock: Se a gatinha vai, eu tb vou!

Vegeta: Ei vc, pivete do pião...EU EXIJO UMA LUTA! VOU TE MOSTRAR QUEM É O CAMPEÃO!

Kai: Eu só luto com beyblades!

Vegeta: O príncipe dos saiyajins lutando contra um pião vagabundo? NUNCA!

Ryoko: Vcs podem resolver isso lá dentro! Quem virar mais saquê vence!

Kai: Saquê? Mas eu sou apenas um...

Vegeta: Vai arregar, verme?

Kai: ...é claro q não...

Vegeta: Se é p/ mostrar o quanto sou melhor q vc...

Ryoko entra no bar...

Ryoko: MEU DEUS! ISSO AQUI É UMA MINA DE OURO! Quer dizer, DE SAQUÊ!

Yugi: Vcs não deveriam fazer isso...é errado!

Shun: Eu concordo com vc! Não é nada certo fazer isso!

Vegeta: Fda-se o q é certo! Eu só quero detonar esse inseto!

Ryoko: HAHA! Achei alguns copos...mas seria melhor passar uma água neles antes de usá-los!

Momentos depois...

Kagome: Eita! Será q eu errei o endereço?

Shun: Vc não é a primeira pessoa q pergunta isso...mas é aqui mesmo!

Kagome: Só tem vcs dois aqui?

Yugi: Não...os outros estão lá dentro...mas, se eu fosse vc não entrava lá!

Kagome: Pq?

Shun: Não sei se vc percebeu, mas isso aqui é um bar abandonado...

Kagome: É mesmo!

Shun: Então...os outros estão tomando saquê...

Kagome: Nessas condições, isso é bem errado...

Yugi: É por isso q estamos aqui fora!

Enquanto isso, dentro do bar...

Brock: Vira, vira, vira...vira, vira, vira...vira, vira, vira...VIROOOOOOU!

Vegeta (bêbado): Voxê na-um é pá-ril pa-ra mim..., xeu in-xe-to... .in-xo-len-te!

Brock: Ele não se cansa disso nem bêbado...

Vegeta (bêbado): E voxê? Com quem pen-xa q tá falando? E-u xo-u o prín-xi-pe dos...xay-a-jiiiiins...

Kai (bêbado): VO-XÊ...JÁ...ENCHEU...O ME-U ...XACO..COM EXA...HISTÓ-RIA...

Brock: Mais uma!

Vegeta (bêbado): E- u vo-u ...VENXÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!

Brock: Mas Ryoko, se vc não está participando, pq está virando todas junto c/ eles?

Ryoko (bêbada): Vc não me conhece mesmo...

Brock:...

Momentos depois... ( quantas vezes eu já escrevi isso?)

Tai: Q lugarrzinho é eshte? Acho q errei o caminho...

Agumon: Eu tb acho...

Kagome: Eu tb pensei isso quando cheguei aqui...mas é aqui mesmo!

Tai: E como voceish sabem q eu vim aqui pela meshma razão q voceish?

Yugi: Pq vc, logo q chegou, achou q tinha errado o caminho...Fora q tb não é muito comum ver alguém acompanhado de um...AMIGUINHO...como o seu...

Agumon: Qual é o problema comigo, hein garoto do cabelo eshquisito?

Yugi: Eu pensei q fosse legal...

Agumon: Quem? Eu?

Yugi: Não, o meu cabelo...

Todos caem p/ trás...

Shun: ...e, quem foi q nos mandou aquelas cartas?

E, de repente, alguém aparece do nada...

Alguém: EU! O CHAPOLIN COLORADO! NÃO CONTAVAM C/ MINHA ASTÚCIA!

Shun, Kagome, Yugi, Tai e Agumon: CHAPOLIN COLORADO?

Yugi: Ei, Senhor Chapolin, foi vc mesmo q nos mandou essas cartas?

Chapolin: Sim! Fui eu mesmo! E, cadê os outros escolhidos?

Tai: Eshtão dentro desse barr aqui...

Kagome: E pq vc fez isso?

Chapolin: Chame os outros p/ q eu possa falar...

Dentro do bar...

POF! Kai caiu no chão...

Brock: E VEGETA É O CAMPEÃO!

Vegeta (daquele jeito): E-u ...j-á...xa-bi...a ...

POF! Vegeta cai no chão tb...

Ryoko (bêbada): Eles...nun-ca...vão...ser...co-mo..e-u!

Brock: Claro! Linda desse jeito...vc é a garota mais bêbad...quer dizer, vc é a garota mais bonita q eu já vi!

Kagome: Ei pessoal, tem alguém querendo falar c/ vcs lá fora!

Brock: Oi gata...pode falar p/ mim tudo o q vc quiser...

Kagome: Não sou eu q quer falar c/ vcs, é o cara q nos mandou as cartas!

Ryoko gruda no pescoço de Brock...

Ryoko (bêbada e nervosa): O ME-U BRO-CK... não va-i a lu-gar ne-nhum!

Kagome: Mas eu já disse q quem tá chamando não sou eu, é o cara q nos mandou as cartas!

Ryoko (muito mais nervosa q bêbada): C/ QUEM VC ACHA Q TÁ BRINCANDO, SUA CADELA NO CIO! VC VEM AQUI, CHAMA O MEU BROCK E AINDA TEM A CARA DE PAU DE DIZER Q NÃO É VC Q TÁ CHAMANDO! VC ACHA Q EU SOU CEGA! VAI PROCURAR OUTRO, PQ ESSE AQUI JÁ TEM DONA!

Brock:...

Kagome: UMA COISA É FICAR BÊBADA, OUTRA COISA É FICAR SURDA! EU VIM AQUI APENAS P/ DAR UM RECADO, AÍ APARECE UMA LOCA FALANDO Q EU QUERO ROUBAR O SEU MACHO! EU NÃO PRECISO DESSE AÍ NÃO! EU JÁ TENHO O MEU!

Brock segura a Ryoko, q quase pôs um fim no rostinho bonito da Kagome...

Ryoko (puta da vida): ME SOLTA, BROCK!DEIXA EU ACABAR C/ ESSA VADIA!

Brock: Duas garotas lindas como vcs não deveriam brigar assim...

Ryoko (muito puta da vida): DEIXA DE SER MACHISTA!QUEM DISSE Q GAROTAS NÃO PODEM SE PEGAR DE PORRADA! E PRA COMEÇAR, SÓ TEM UMA GAROTA LINDA AQUI, E ESSA SOU EU!

Chapolin e os outros entram no bar...

Chapolin: SIGAM-ME OS BONS!

Vegeta (caído de bêbado): Quem...é. ...e-xe... pa-lha-xo?

Ryoko (bêbada): E-u gos-tei das an-te-ni-nhas...

Kagome: Conta p/ gente, Chapolin...p q vc mandou essas cartas p/ gente?

Chapolin: Eu mandei essas cartas p/ vcs pq... ...queria criar uma...LIGA DA JUSTIÇA ANIME!

Todos (menos Kai): L I G A D A J U S T I Ç A A N I M E ?

Chapolin: Isso mesmo!

Brock: Mas, como vc teve essa idéia?

Chapolin: Eu fiquei muito nervoso por nunca terem deixado eu participar pelo menos uma vez da famosa Liga da Justiça, já q eu sou um herói...Depois, descobri q não me deixaram participar só pq eu sou um HERÓI LATINO!

Vegeta (ainda caído): Há! Eu sei quem vc é...(cantando): HOJE É FESTA LÁ NO MEU APÊ...

Todos caem p/ trás, inclusive a autora, c/ aquelas gotonas na cabeça...

Kagome: Tadinho do Chapolin...

Chapolin: E por isso, quis criar uma LIGA DA JUSTIÇA ANIME p/ mostrar q aqueles desenhos metidos americanos não são páreos p/ heróis de verdade! Por isso q eu chamei um personagem só de cada anime...

Ryoko...: Pode crer, Chapolin...Aqueles csões vão se fde na nossa mão!

Chapolin (...):...!

PS: Chapolin ficou chocado desse jeito pq não está acostumado a ouvir palavrão.

Shun: E como vc ficou sabendo de uma REBELIÃO NO INFERNO?

Chapolin: Eu só estava esperando o momento certo p/ convocar vcs,...quando um grande fã meu, um tal de...CHAVES...disse q andou ouvindo umas conversas estranhas de uma vizinha, uma tal de ...BRUXA DO 71...sobre uma rebelião no inferno q vai acontecer dalí uma semana. Ele me avisou sobre isso pq achava q eu devia detê-la, pois ela fazia muitas bruxarias...E então eu achei q essa seria a melhor hora p/ convocar a ...LIGA DA JUSTIÇA ANIME! Hoje, só faltam DOIS dias p/ isso acontecer...Por isso, vcs tem q se preparar p/ essa grande batalha...

Vegeta (ainda caído): O ...PRIN-XI-PE...DOS...SA-IY-A-JINS... ...JÁ...NAS-CEU...PRON-TO!

Tai: E porr que vc eshcolheu eshte lugarr tão feio p/ nosh encontrarr?

Chapolin: Pq esse lugar é bem deserto, e por isso evita a espionagem americana...

Yugi: Isso é sério mesmo...

Chapolin: Estejam aqui depois de dois dias, nesse mesmo lugar e nessa mesma hora!

E assim, todos foram embora, inclusive Chapolin Colorado……….

Passados os dois dias, Chapolin esperava pelos nossos heróis (…..) no lugar combinado…..

Chapolin: Já faz tempo q eu tô aqui esperando eles, e até agora ninguém apareceu! Eu já estou preocupado! Será q eles esqueceram de mim? ( hunf, hunf) Aposto q nem ligaram p/ a minha idéia……………..e eu q estava tão ancioso p/ isso acontecer…………(hunf, hunf) Eles devem ter combinado de ninguém vir aqui hoje…….

Yugi e Tai: Oi, senhor Chapolin!

Tai: Vc eshtava chorando, Chapolin?

Chapolin: Claro q não!

Yugi: Os outros ainda não chegaram?

Chapolin: Não……….e, a rebelião deve acontecer a qualquer momento!É melhor eles chegarem logo, se não……………teremos q ir só nós três!

Tai, Yugi e Agumon: NÃÃÃOOOOOO!

Kagome: Pq estão gritando?

Agumon: Por nada não………..

Chapolin: Ainda bem q vc chegou! Estava começando a perder as esperanças……….

Brock: Onix, volte!

Onix: UUUUAAAARRRRRRGGGG!

Yugi: Mais um!

Brock: Huuuuuumm………..Olá garota dos meus sonhos!

Kagome: É melhor nem responder, pq vai q aquela……..

Ryoko (agarra Brock): Meu Brock...( enforca Brock) O Q VC ESTAVA FALANDO P/ AQUELA VADIA?

Brock: Não precisa ser assim, Ryoko!...Tem Brock p/ todo mundo!

POF! Ryoko nocautea Brock...

Kagome: Vc é bem folgadinha, né garota?

Ryoko: É MELHOR CALAR A BOCA SE NÃO QUISER APANHAR!

Kagome (pensando) : Grrrrrrrrrrr...bem q eu poderia acertar essa daí c/ uma flecha bem no meio da testa, mas aí seria um a menos p/ combater os vilões, e Chapolin iria ficar muito triste...e as coisas se tornariam mais difíceis p/ todos nós!

Shun: Olá pessoal! Desculpem-me o atraso, foi por causa de um...

Chapolin: Não precisa se explicar, Shun...O q importa é q vc está aqui!

Ryoko: Pelo visto só faltam o príncipe de não sei onde e o pivete do pião esquisito...

Brock: Eles estão muito atrasados! É melhor irmos sem eles...

Chapolin: Apesar da rebelião provavelmente já ter começado, os vilões ainda não devem ter chegado na Terra. Devemos esperar mais um pouco...

Vegeta (murmurando): A desgraçada da Bulma me paga...

Ryoko (com cara de deboche): Até q enfim chegou, Vossa Alteza!

Vegeta: Cale a boca, verme!

Ryoko: Huuuummmmm...tá nervosinho, ein!

Vegeta: CALE A BOCA!

Vegeta manda um big bang attack nela, mas Ryoko desvia...

Ryoko: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Vegeta ameaça ir p/ cima de Ryoko, mas Chapolin Colorado o segura...

Chapolin: Acalme-se, Vegeta! Daqui a pouco vc vai poder descontar sua raiva nos caras maus...

Shun: P q está tão nervoso, Senhor Vegeta?

Vegeta: Grrrrrrrrrrrr...

Na verdade Vegeta estava nervoso pq, quando Bulma o viu chegando bêbado em casa, ficou furiosa, e por isso se negou a fazer...huuuuumm...aquilo com ele! No dia seguinte, a mesma coisa. E, no dia da rebelião, Vegeta estava doido p/ fazer...huuummm...aquilo c/ Bulma, e ela se negava o tempo todo. Vegeta até quase implorou de joelhos ( ele estava realmente desesperado!)...Até o seu atraso foi devido à situação...

Chapolin: MINHAS ANTENINHAS ESTÃO DETECTANDO SINAL DE PERIGO! PRECISAMOS IR AGORA!

Kagome: Não deveríamos esperar aquele tal de...Kai?

Chapolin: Não dá mais tempo...SIGAM-ME OS BONS!

Quando nossos heróis chegaram em Satan City, já estava um pouco tarde, e a cidade estava toda destruída...

Vegeta: O q é isso? (murmurando): O ki dessa aberração é impressionante!

Kagome: Esse youkai parece ser bem forte...

Brock: Eu nunca vi esse pokémon, deve ser bem raro!

Ryoko: Tinha alguma coisa no meu saquê...

Tai: Q digimon é esse, Agumon?

Agumon: Eu acho q não é um digimon...

Shun:...

Yugi: Quem evocou essa carta estranha?

Enquanto isso, na frente do bar abandonado...

Kai: Grrrrrrrrrrrr...aqueles imbecis não me esperaram! Eles vão pagar caro por isso!Principalmente aquele desgraçado...grrrrrrrrrrrr...

Quando Kai apareceu bêbado, todos os seus "amigos" ficaram muito chocados, mas tiveram medo de falar alguma coisa. Bóris não gostou nem um pouco de vê-lo daquele jeito, e por isso, deu-lhe uma surra q ele nunca mais se esquecerá...Kai ficou sem se mecher um dia inteiro, de tanta dor q tinha! Aí, quando chegou a hora de se encontrar c/ Chapolin e os outros, ele mal aguentava ficar de pé. C/ muito custo, ele conseguiu ir até lá, mas já era tarde demais...

Em Satan City...

Vegeta: Eu esperava encontrar aqui todos aqueles vermes malditos q morreram e foram p/ o inferno...Onde está o maldito do Freeza? Dessa vez, EU faço questão de acabar c/ ele...E onde está Cell? Majin boo? Tropa Gyniu? Eu só estou vendo esse infeliz aqui!

Shun: Eu pensei q encontraria todos aqueles cavaleiros malvados q foram assassinados...

Kagome: Pensei q veria de novo todos aqueles youkais maus q derrotamos...

Brock:...

Yugi:...

Tai:...

Ryoko: Eu tenho certeza q alguém colocou alguma coisa no meu saquê!

Chapolin: MINHAS ANTENINHAS ESTÃO DETECTANDO UM SINAL ESTRANHO, Q NEM EU CONSIGO ENTENDER...

QUEM SERÁ Q NOSSOS HERÓIS ESTÃO VENDO? ONDE ESTARÃO OS VILÕES Q FUGIRAM DO INFERNO? POR QUE SERÁ Q TRUNKS NUNCA TEVE UM RABO?

A RESPOSTA PARA ESSAS E OUTRAS PERGUNTAS ESTARÃO A DOIS PARÁGRAFOS DAQUI...NÃO PARE DE LER!

Shun: Se teve mesmo uma rebelião no inferno, e se todos q estavam lá estão aqui, pq só tem essa criatura aqui?

Chapolin: Eu não estou entendendo...

Criatura: GGWWWWAAARRRRGGGGGGG!

A criatura ataca Kagome c/ uma bola de energia...

Shun: KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEE!

Yugi: Vc está bem Kagome?

Agumon: Seus idiotas! Não vêem q ela não está respirando?

Ryoko: IIIIIIIIII! SE FDEU!

Vegeta: Esse inseto é forte, mas não é páreo p/ mim!(ssj1) RAAAA!

Criatura: GGGWWWWAAAARRRRR!

Vegeta: BIG BANG ATTACK!

Vegeta acerta em cheio a criatura, mas, mesmo assim, não teve efeito algum...

Tai: Agumon, precisamosh ajudarr!

Agumon: BAFO DE PIMENTA!

Criatura: GGWWWWWAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGG!

A criatura nocautea Agumon...

Tai: AAAAAGUUUUUUUMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNN!

Chapolin: Eu vou detê-lo com a minha MARRETA BIÔNICA!

O ataque do Chapolin tb não causou danos à criatura...

Brock: Agora sou eu! Vai Onix! Ataque com o Deslizamento de Pedras!

Onix: UUUUUAAAARRRRGGGG!

Brock: Oh, não! O meu Onix nem encostou na criatura! Onix, volte!

Yugi vira Yami Yugi...

Yami Yugi: Tive uma idéia... EU CONVOCO...O MAGO DO TEMPO!

Mago do tempo:...

Yami Yugi: MAGO DO TEMPO, VOLTE O TEMPO30 MINUTOS ATRÁS, PARA Q POSSAMOS SABER COMO ESSA CRIATURA SURGIU!

Como todos os outros, Yugi não entendeu pq havia apenas uma criatura ali, afinal, se houve uma rebelião no inferno, e se os vilões mortos de todos os animes estariam ali, pq havia apenas aquela criatura enorme ali...por isso, Yugi mandou o Mago do Tempo voltar o tempo 30 minutos atrás, tempo suficiente p/ entender o q aconteceu , e pq havia apenas aquela maldita aberração ali...

Vegeta: O q vc pensa q está fazendo, pivete?

Yami Yugi: O Mago do Tempo vai voltar o tempo 30 minutos atrás, tempo suficiente p/ descobrir o q aconteceu aqui, e tb saber c/ q tipo de criatura estamos tratando...

Chapolin: ESSA CRIATURA ENLOUQUECEU MINHAS ANTENINHAS! ELAS ESTÃO DETECTANDO ALGO MUITO ESTRANHO SOBRE ESSA CRIATURA ! É MELHOR VOLTAR O TEMPO E DESCOBRIR O Q ACONTECEU AQUI!

Vegeta: Essa idéia é idiota, seus insolentes! Eu devo voltar no tempo e atacar essa aberração de surpresa, quando estiver à caminho da Terra!

Yami Yugi: Nada disso! Devemos conhecer o inimigo antes de atacá-lo!

Vegeta: Cale a boca, criança burra!

Chapolin: Devemos fazer as duas coisas...

Yami Yugi e Vegeta: COMO?

Chapolin: Primeiro, vc convoca lá...o ...Mago negro e...

Yami Yugi: Vc quis dizer Mago do Tempo?

Chapolin: Isso mesmo!Então, vc convoca o Mago do...Tempo, e volta no tempo p/ apenas saber o q aconteceu aqui. Depois, quando já souber de tudo, Vegeta volta no tempo p/ atacá-lo de surpresa!

Yami Yugi: Ótima idéia!

Chapolin: NÃO CONTAVAM C/ MINHA ASTÚCIA!

Vegeta: Péssima idéia...não precisa perder tempo CONHECENDO O INIMIGO! É só pegá-lo de surpresa e pronto! E não discordem do príncipe dos saiyajins, ou irão se arrepender!

Criatura: GGGWWWWWAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGG!

Chapolin: YUUUUUUUGGGGGGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

E a criatura ataca Yami Yugi com uma bola de energia!

Shun: CORRENTE DE ANDRÔMEDA!

Ryoko: Agora é a minha vez, RAAAAA!

A criatura desvia tanto do ataque de Shun quanto do ataque da Ryoko!

Ryoko: Seu filho da pta!

Vegeta: SUA ABERRAÇÃO DESGRAÇADA! AGORA EU VOU ATACAR C/ FORÇA TOTAL! B I G B A N G A T T A C K !

Finalmente alguém consegue ferir a criatura...

Ryoko: CRALHO! VC CONSEGUIU MACHUCAR ELE!

Shun: Estou impressionado com a sua força!

Vegeta: Mas...isso não foi...o bastante...ele ainda está vivo, e quase...não...se...cansou!

Tai: Agumon, vc precisa resistir! Eles precisam da nossa ajuda!

Criatura: Seus tolos!Nunca irão me vencer!

Ryoko: Ele fala...

Criatura: E qual é o problema?

Ryoko: É q vc só aparecia fazendo: GGGWWWAAAAARRRGGG! Normalmente quem faz isso são aquelas criaturas q não falam...

Criatura: A culpa é da insolente q está escrevendo a história! Ela nem me deu um nome! E ainda por cima, quando eu vou falar ela escreve "Criatura:" , como se eu não fosse importante! EU SOU O VILÃO OFICIAL DA HISTÓRIA E NEM TENHO UM NOME! ESSA INSOLENTE É DESPREZÍVEL!

Vegeta: Pare de tentar me copiar, verme! Essas palavras são minhas!

Criatura: Não tem o seu nome nelas...

Vegeta: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...criatura folgada...

Criatura: SUA AUTORA DE MERDA! ME DÊ UM NOME E PARE DE ME TRATAR COMO UM SELVAGEM !

Angus:...este sou eu? AH! É O MEU NOME, NÃO É...POIS SAIBA Q EU NÃO GOSTEI...eu quero outro!

Margarida:...huuuuuummm...Q NOME LINDO! EU ADOREI! COMBINA COMIGO!

Todos caem p/ trás, inclusive a autora...

Ryoko: Hahahahahahah! Margarida! Q nome de frutinha!

MARGARIDA (!): Não é nome de fruta, sua imbecil, é nome de flor! E por sinal uma flor muito bonita!

Todos caem p/ trás, inclusive a autora!

Vegeta: Eu vou te mandar de volta p/ o inferno,...Margarida!

Margarida (!): É impossível qualquer um de vcs me derrotar!

Shun:...eu tive uma idéia...NEBULOSA DE ANDRÔMEDA!

Vegeta: Pq vc colocou essa corrente idiota em volta da gente, inseto?

Ryoko: É verdade, pq?

Tai: Boa perrrgunta...

Shun: Enquanto a minha corrente estiver em volta de vcs,...Margarida...não poderá se aproximar!

Mas, mesmo sabendo disso,...Margarida...se aproxima, e é ferido pela corrente do Shun...

Margarida (!): Grrrrrrrr...essa... maldita...corrente...parece..que...está...viva...!

Shun: Agora, nos diga onde estão as outras criaturas q fugiram do inferno?

Margarida (!): Estão todos aqui, bem à sua frente!

Vegeta: Ele está blefando! Só estou sentindo um ki!

Shun: Eles estão invisíveis?

Margarida (!): Hahahahahah! Seus tolos! Jamais saberão!

Vegeta: A não ser que...

Ryoko: Chapolin, pq vc está tão quieto?

Chapolin: Pq a autora esqueceu de mim...

Vegeta: CALEM A BOCA! SEUS VERMES INCOMPETENTES, NÃO VÊEM Q ESTOU PENSANDO!

Ryoko:...

Brock: Pior eu, meu docinho! Eu tô mais tempo ainda q o Chapolin sem falar nada!

Vegeta: Ei, palhaço de antenas! Vc escreveu na carta q, durante a rebelião, todos estavam atacando a todos, todos estavam controlando todos, e q todos estavam absorvendo todos, não é verdade?

Chapolin: Vegeta! Vc é um gênio!

Vegeta: Não contavam c/ minha astúcia!

Todos ficam c/ aquelas gotonas na cabeça, inclusive a autora...

Shun: Eu ainda não entendi direito...

Brock: E eu, q nem faço idéia do q eles estão falando...

Tai: Eu tb não faço idéia...

Ryoko: O q vc quer dizer c/ isso, "Vossa Alteza"?

Vegeta: A aberração não disse q estamos olhando p/ as criaturas q fugiram do inferno?

Shun, Brock, Tai e Ryoko: DISSEEEEE!

Margarida: Aberração é a pta q te pariu, baixinho de merda!

Vegeta: Cale a boca, inútil! Deixe-me continuar!

Margarida: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Vegeta: E, como estavam todos se atacando e se absorvendo, pouco a pouco foram diminuindo em número, até sobrar apenas um...

Shun, Brock,Tai e Ryoko: AAAAAHHH! ENTENDI!

Chapolin: Meus parabéns, Vegeta! Vc foi brilhante!

Vegeta: Algo simples p/ o príncipe dos saiyajins!

Margarida: Se vc é tão bom assim, pq ainda não acabou comigo?

Vegeta: Pq uma certa insolente fica enrolando c/ essas conversinhas inúteis!

Shun: Devemos unir as nossas forças p/ acabar c/ ele!

Vegeta: O príncipe dos saiyajins não precisa de ajuda, seu verme!

Chapolin: Eu concordo c/ Shun, pois vcs são a LIGA DA JUSTIÇA ANIME, e precisam trabalhar como uma equipe!

Vegeta: Eu só estou aqui p/ provar q sou o personagem de anime mais forte do universo!

Kai: Enquanto eu existir, vc será no máximo segundo lugar!

Vegeta: CALE A BOCA, CRIANÇA INSOLENTE! VÁ TROCAR A FRALDA, PEQUENO VERME!

Kai: Trocar a fralda? Só se for a fralda da gostosa da sua mulher...

Vegeta: VC VAI SE ARREPENDER DE TER NASCIDO! IMPRESTÁVEL!

Todos seguram Vegeta, inclusive a Autora (huuuumm), q por pouco não arrebentou o focinho do Kai...

Chapolin: Esqueçam as brigas, vcs precisam se unir p/ derrotar...Margarida...

Vegeta: Eu acabo c/ ele sozinho!

Margarida: Vcs falam demais! Seus vermes! Venham me atacar...

Chapolin: O único jeito de vencer, é atacar-mos todos juntos! VAMOS LÁ!

Shun: Vegeta, nós precisamos de vc...sem vc não conseguiremos vencer, e a Terra correrá sérios riscos...pense no seu filho e na sua esposa! Se vc não for, nós e eles...morrerão!

Vegeta (pensando): Já faz um tempo q eu não faço...aquilo c/ a Bulma! O PRÍNCIPE DOS SAIYAJINS NÃO PODE MORRER DESSE JEITO!

Shun: E então, o q me diz?

Vegeta: Eu vou lutar c/ vcs!

Shun (pensando): Dessa vez Vegeta deixou seu orgulho de lado e está lutando por sua esposa e por seu filho! Ele conquistou meu respeito por isso...

Vegeta: E, a propósito, como vc sabe q eu tenho uma esposa e um filho, verme?

Shun: Nâo temos tempo a perder!Vamos lá!

Margarida: Já estava na hora, né?

E então, todos q estavam se mexendo e respirando menos o Kai atacaram juntos, de uma só vez, o terrível...Margarida...

Shun: CORRENTE DE ANDRÔMEDA!

Chapolin: MARRETA BIÔNICA!

Tai: AGUMON, ATAQUE COM BAFO DE PIMENTA!

Ryoko: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Brock: ONIX, GEODUDE, VULPIX, ZUBAT, ATAQUEM!

Vegeta (ssj2): BIG BANG ATTACK!

Margarida: AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGG! SEUS MALDITOS! EU ESTOU SANGRANDO MUITO!

Vegeta: Hahaha! Vai sangrar até morrer, infeliz!

Ryoko: Foi fda, mas nós vencemos!

Chapolin: Agora, precisamos levar Kagome e Yugi p/ um hospital...

Brock: Eu vou chamar uma ambulância!

Margarida: NÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOO! ESTOU MORENDO! SEUS DESGRAÇADOS, EU VOLTAREI P/ ME VINGAR!

Tai: Eu eshtou c/ medo...

Agumon: Calma Tai, ele não nosh achará...

Margarida: EEEEUUUU VOOOOLTAAAREEEIIIII!

Ryoko: Voltará p/ o inferno!

Vegeta: Ei, inseto! Vc não me disse como soube q eu tenho uma esposa e um filho...

Shun:...

Vegeta: Volte aqui, seu verme!

E ASSIM, NOSSOS HERÓIS VOLTARAM P/ SUAS CASAS CERTOS DE Q A INCRÍVEL LIGA DA JUSTIÇA ANIME VOLTARÁ A SALVAR O MUNDO MUITAS E MUITAS VEZES...

"A HISTÓRIA APENAS COMEÇOU."

Me mandem reviews (por favor, animemaníacos!) c/ sugestões, críticas, ameaças de morte e até elogios ( coitada de mim...)...ou então mandem e-mails p/ Se vcs souberem pq Trunks nunca teve um rabo, me avisem tb... EU VOLTAREI!


End file.
